The purpose of this investigation is to determine the value of adjunctive chemotherapy and immunotherapy in the management of Ewing's sarcoma. The studies will include the evaluation of glycoprotein profiles as an indicator of total tumor burden as well as the evaluation of immune competence and the potential for non-specific and specific immunotherapy. Analysis of specificity of LDH as a prognostic indicator will be expanded to evaluation of LDH isoenzymes. We are continuing with patient acquisition for further evaluation of treatment methods and to provide serial laboratory evaluation of immune competence and further evaluation of glycoprotein profiles and LDH as a measure of total tumor load and/or tumor activity. The utilization of non-specific and specific immunotherapy has been initiated for patients with progressive disease and at high risk for relapse.